castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Auf Leben und Tod
Auf Leben und Tod ist die zweiundzwanzigste und letzte Episode der achten Staffel von Castle. Gleichzeitig ist sie auch die letzte Episode der ganzen Serie. Castle und Beckett verfolgen zusammen mit Hayley und Vikram weitere Spuren, die sie zu LokSat führen sollten. Esposito und Kevin müssen derweilen einen Mord aufklären und machen dabei eine überraschende Entdeckung, die mit den Ermittlungen an LokSat im Zusammenhang steht. Handlung Ein Mann fährt singend ein Auto in eine verlassene Gegend. Aus dem Kofferraum sind Geräusche zu hören. Der Mann steigt aus, nimmt einen Benzinkanister vom Rücksitz und übergießt das Auto. Er öffnet den Kofferraum, in dem sich eine gefesselte Person befindet, die er auch mit Benzin übergießt. Anschließend zündet er das Auto an und fährt in einem anderen weg. Castle, Beckett und Vikram verfolgen eine Spur, die sie zu LokSat führen soll. Mit Caleb Hilfe sollten sie durch einen Anruf LokSat aufspüren können. Während sie warten, rätseln sie darüber wer ein Agent von LokSat oder LokSat selber sein könnte. Der Anruf erfolgt, doch Vikram kann ihn nicht zurückverfolgen und meint, dass die Spur zu nichts führt. Castle hat jedoch die Idee, dass sie den Instruktionen für Caleb folgen sollten und diese sie zu LokSat führen könnte. Beckett beauftragt Vikram Caleb eine verschlüsselte E-Mail zu schreiben, damit dieser am Treffpunkt auftaucht. Kevin, Esposito und Lanie befinden sich derweil am Tatort des verbrannten Autos und Lanie identifiziert das Brandopfer als männlich, außerdem informiert sie, dass das Opfer am Leben war, als es angezündet wurde. Castle bittet Haley um Hilfe bei der Überwachung des Treffens mit Caleb, außerdem bittet er sie, sollte etwas schief gehen, dass sie sich um Alexis und Martha kümmert. Vikram teilt Beckett derweil mit, dass er darüber nachdenkt seinen Job aufzugeben, wenn sie LokSat geschnappt haben. Kevin und Esposito tauchen auf und informieren Beckett über den Mord. Sie weißt die beiden kurzerhand ab und überlässt ihnen die weiteren Ermittlungen, was den beiden etwas eigenartig vorkommt. Castle, Beckett, Vikram und Hayley befinden sich an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt und beobachten den Ort von verschiedenen Standpunkten. Schließlich taucht Caleb auf. In dem Moment ruft Esposito an und Kate geht schließlich ans Telefon. Esposito teilt Beckett mit, dass der Tote in dem Auto Caleb war und Kate realisiert, dass sie in eine Falle gelaufen sind. Castle und Beckett verlieren den Kontakt zu Hayley und Vikram und plötzlich tauchen bewaffnete Männer auf, die sofort auf Castle und Beckett schießen. Hayley kann von ihrem Standort aus, ein paar der Männer ausschalten, bevor sie entdeckt wird und ihren Standort verlassen muss. Castle und Beckett geraten arg in Schwierigkeiten, als plötzlich ein Taco-Truck vorfährt und ihnen befiehlt einzusteigen. Bei dem Fahrer handelt es sich um Mason Wood. Als Mason stoppt, dankt ihm Castle überschwänglich, Beckett ist jedoch misstrauisch und zielt mit einer Waffe auf ihn. Schließlich erklärt Mason, dass Rita, Castle Stiefmutter, ihn geschickt hat, die er aus der Vergangenheit kennt. Sie hat ihn gebeten, auf die beiden aufzupassen und da er ihr etwas schuldet, hat er sich dazu bereiterklärt. Er will jedoch nichts weiter über LokSat wissen und gibt ihnen Waffen, bevor er verschwindet. Castle und Beckett sprechen darüber, wie LokSat sie so schnell finden konnte, obwohl sie vorsichtig waren. Sie sind sich einig, dass LokSat nun hinter ihnen und hinter ihren Familien her ist. Deshalb beschließen sie, dass Martha und Alexis sich momentan im Sicherheitsraum von Castle Büro aufhalten sollten. Castle will sich darum kümmern, während Beckett ins Revier fährt, um mit Vikram weiter an einem Plan zu arbeiten. Esposito und Kevin haben derweil festgestellt, dass Caleb etwas auf den inneren Deckel des Kofferraumes gekratzt hat, er hat wohl versucht, die Identität seines Mörders bekanntzugeben. Während sie darüber diskutieren, wer es sein könnte, kommt Vikram dazu und erzählt ihnen von LokSat. Als Beckett dazukommt, ist sie nicht erfreut, dass Vikram Esposito und Kevin eingeweiht hat, doch diese meinen nur, dass sie es ihnen schon länger hätte erzählen müssen. Castle taucht in seinem Büro auf, vor welchem Hayley Wachen stationiert hat. Alexis und Martha sind froh ihn zu sehen und fragen nach Beckett. Schließlich erzählt er den beiden von LokSat, während Beckett immer noch versucht Kevin und Esposito aus der Sache rauszuhalten, doch die beiden machen klar, dass sie ihr helfen werden. In dem Moment betritt Vikram den Raum, der eine Spur zu dem Mörder von Caleb gefunden hat. Beckett ruft Castle an und erklärt ihm die Situation, sie verspricht ihm, dass sie die Polizeistation nicht verlassen wird, er aber auch in seinem Büro bleiben soll. Kevin teilt Beckett mit, dass sie den Mörder gefunden haben. Er hält sich in einem Haus auf, das sie nun stürmen wollen. Beckett will mit, doch Esposito und Kevin erinnern sie an das Versprechen, welches sie Castle gegeben hat, also beobachtet sie den Zugriff auf das Haus über Video. Leider haben die Ermittler keinen Erfolg, das Haus ist leer und von dem Mörder ist nichts zu sehen. Castle macht sich derweil Vorwürfe, dass er nicht bei Beckett ist und entschließt sich schließlich zu ihr auf das Revier zu fahren. Er verabschiedet sich von Martha und Alexis und bittet Hayley noch einmal auf die beiden aufzupassen. Als er ins Taxi einsteigt und dieses wegfährt, hört sich der Fahrer denselben Song an, den er gesungen hat, als er Caleb umgebracht hat. Castle erwacht, festgeschnallt auf einer Liege. Der Mann, der ihn entführt hat, erscheint, er stellt den Stuhl mit Castle in die Waagrechte und sagt ihm, dass er ihn Mr. Flynn nennen kann und dass er ihn dazu bringen wird, jeden Namen der Personen zu nennen, die über LokSat Bescheid wissen. Castle meint, dass er ihm nichts sagen wird, egal was er ihm antut. Doch Mr. Flynn meint, dass er nicht an Folter, sondern viel mehr an Wissenschaft glaubt und ihm ein Wahrheitsserum spritzen wird, so dass Castle nicht lügen kann. Beckett, Vikram, Esposito und Kevin beraten über das weitere Vorgehen und Beckett ist am verzweifeln. Dann erhält sie einen Anruf von Mason, der sie darüber informiert, dass er eine Spur hat und sich mit jemandem trifft, der ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte. Obwohl Mason zuerst nicht möchte, dass Beckett mitkommt, kann sie ihn schließlich überzeugen und er schlägt einen Treffpunkt vor. Beckett verlässt, unbemerkt von den anderen, das Revier. Mr. Flynn spritz Castle derweil das Wahrheitsserum und stellt ihm dabei verschiedenen Fragen, die aber nicht im Zusammenhang mit LokSat, sondern mit seiner Beziehung zu Beckett, stehen. Castle will zuerst nicht antworten, kann dann aber aufgrund des Serums nicht anders. Esposito und Kevin stellen fest, dass Beckett weg ist, doch Vikram konnte inzwischen die Telefonnummer von Mr. Flynn ausfindig machen und hofft nun, dass er so seine Aufenthaltsort ermitteln kann. Mr. Flynn richtet Castle auf dem Tisch wieder auf und teilt ihm mit, dass LokSat nun dazukommen wird und ihm die Fragen stellen wird. LokSat taucht auf und entpuppt sich als Mason Wood. Castle kann es nicht glauben und glaubt das alles in Los Angeles eine Lüge war. Mason erklärt ihm aber, dass die Detektei tatsächlich besteht und ein Hobby von ihm ist, das nichts mit LokSat zu tun hat. Dann nennt er Castle alle Namen und fragt, ob die über LokSat Bescheid wissen. Unter Tränen antwortet Castle bei allen Namen mit Ja. Nach der Befragung verlässt Mason den Raum, um sich mit Beckett zu treffen und Mr. Flynn macht sich daran, Castle zu töten. Die Polizei, unter der Führung von Esposito und Kevin, betreten ein Büro der CIA, doch die Wachen ziehen sofort die Waffen. Die Polizei kann sie überwältigen. Mr. Flynn ist dabei Castle umzubringen, doch im letzten Moment stürmen Esposito und Kevin mit ihrem Team den Raum und nehmen Mr. Flynn fest. Castle informiert sie sofort über Mason, doch Beckett ist nicht zu erreichen und das Team kann den Raum nicht mehr verlassen, da sofort auf sie geschossen wird. Castle schnallt Mr. Flynn auf dem Stuhl fest und spritz ihm das Medikament, dass er selber vorher bekommen hat. Beckett steigt derweil zu Mason ins Auto, der sie zum gleichen Gebäude fährt, in dem sich auch Castle befindet, dies teilt Mr. Flynn inzwischen auch Castle mit, genauso wie er ihn informiert, dass sie aus diesem Raum nicht entkommen und Beckett keine Nachricht zukommen lassen können. Castle sieht sich im Raum um und fängt plötzlich an, auf eine Wand einzuschlagen. Dahinter befindet sich ein Fahrzeugschacht und Castle klettert diesen runter, um zu Beckett zu kommen. Diese betritt mit Mason zusammen den Keller, als dieser hinter ihrem Rücken eine Pistole zieht, dreht sie sich um und richtet ihre Waffe auf ihn. Doch Mason hat vorgesorgt und löst einen elektromagnetischen Impuls aus, der Becketts Waffe wegzieht. Er teilt ihr mit, dass Castle tot ist, doch Beckett glaubt ihm nicht, wird aber immer mehr verunsichert. Gerade als er auf Beckett schießen will, erscheint Castle und richtet seine Waffe auf Mason, doch auch diese wird durch den elektromagnetischen Impuls an die Decke geschleudert. Beckett kann jedoch die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit von Mason nutzen und ihn angreifen und zu Boden ringen. Castle und sie umarmen sich erleichtert. Auf dem Revier entscheiden sich Esposito, Kevin, Lanie und Vikram, der nun doch nicht künden will, feiern zu gehen, während Castle seine Mutter und Tochter umarmt und Beckett sie erleichtert beobachtet. Später kehren Castle und Beckett nach Hause zurück und Castle will gerade anfangen zu kochen, als Caleb Brown auftaucht, dessen Tod nur vorgetäuscht war. Er schießt auf Castle, der zu Boden sinkt. Beckett erscheint und schießt auf Caleb, der stirbt, doch auch Beckett hat es erwischt. Mit letzter Kraft können Castle und Beckett zueinander kriechen und sich an den Händen halten. Sieben Jahre später Beckett und Castle sitzen mit ihren drei Kindern am Frühstückstisch und halten sich an den Händen. In einem Voice-Over hört man wie Castle sagt, dass jeder Autor seine Inspiration braucht und er seine in Beckett gefunden hat. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Toks Olagundoye als Hayley Vargas Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S8